wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Single in the City
Single in the City is the 96th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 8th in Season 7. Summary The women venture to Brooklyn, New York for the road to SummerSlam; Maryse takes Nia to a Firemen's Fantasy party; Alexa worries about her fiancé, Buddy Murphy, status with the WWE; Nattie continues to better her mic skills, and Lana pushes Rusev to the limit with her affection towards other women. Recap As E!’s Total Divas converge on New York City for a SummerSlam-centric two-parter, we get our first glimpse at Alexa Bliss’ relationship with NXT Superstar Buddy Murphy, who she’s been engaged to for two years with no ceremony in sight. That’s a result of their wildly differing schedules, though given that he hasn’t been moved to Raw and is dealing with an injury, they’re both realistic about the possibility of him getting released. Alexa is stressing out over the various ways in which their relationship could suffer if that does happen, and Nia Jax bluntly suggests that Alexa is dragging her feet and reaching for excuses not to marry Murphy. This doesn’t go over well, and when Alexa bails on a shopping trip for Maryse’s upcoming party, Nia gets the hint and she apologizes for not pulling her punches ever so slightly. Alexa accepts, and comes to realize she’s lucky that Nia cares. Speaking of Nia, the rest of the Total Divas decide to give her the single woman’s experience of New York City, including a shopping trip with the Bellas and a speed-dating event with a bunch of firefighters that looks like it’s about to be a bust but ends up paying dividends when she pulls a number at the end of the night. Maryse, who organized the whole thing, realizes this is the perfect opportunity to organize her follow-up to last year’s prom: a “Sex and the City” theme party. More on that on Part 2 … Lana hasn’t buried the hatchet with Natalya for five seconds before she finds herself in another Total Diva’s crosshairs. This time it’s Carmella, who Lana seems to have inadvertently bumped off Live Events, at least in an in-ring capacity, off a pitch The Ravishing Russian made to WWE officials. It’s a little complicated, but the upshot is that Lana has to deal with Carmella stewing at her the whole episode. Plus there are some lingering gripes from Natalya, who now thinks she does need acting classes in advance of her big title match with Naomi, and a brief marital spat with Rusev over a photo of her kissing Naomi during the big Cabo shindig. It all comes down to an attempt at an apology to Carmella that nearly turns into a fight when professional and personal animosity bubbles to the forefront. Nothing progresses beyond that point, but there’s always next week … Part 2 of the Total Divas SummerSlam episode airs on E! Wednesday at 9/8 C. Image gallery 001_td708_fullshow_ipv.00082--5ec80d2c768ce2f5b5e66c5a386fd63b.jpg 002_td708_fullshow_ipv.00085--eff9485b26b13d263017311cbebb531e.jpg 003_td708_fullshow_ipv.00140--e3e2763c6cc01f834dc2c358e4daa5df.jpg 004_td708_fullshow_ipv.00192--e0b36282a6c7e1e22f51db577c9af883.jpg 005_td708_fullshow_ipv.00214--e13c7b3e849849c263cf256ef1afcd34.jpg 006_td708_fullshow_ipv.00217--6f41d08a70b8ca7573db791d2c74d2fb.jpg 007_td708_fullshow_ipv.00243--3e15bca075e41a55319316ba5f0a98e6.jpg 008_td708_fullshow_ipv.00286--9bc3a0c201ba9f5e3376dcfcca093d55.jpg 009_td708_fullshow_ipv.00338--06f8eac6333d0dfeace442b17982ab5b.jpg 010_td708_fullshow_ipv.00349--fc5095e950a63dcf29294621830c1100.jpg 011_td708_fullshow_ipv.00380--1ff97377cd7164f021c93ca3e6fe0eaa.jpg 012_td708_fullshow_ipv.00486--2b1ad3437de7e139ab1f501eeb1f9edd.jpg 013_td708_fullshow_ipv.00495--257211443efa8c20730965d2a5a86a86.jpg 014_td708_fullshow_ipv.00500--7e683bba6fed8da9a2dec5cd76489a1a.jpg 015_td708_fullshow_ipv.00542--1368be1869a84d55d18b365afdddce3a.jpg 016_td708_fullshow_ipv.00562--15c26917d262b3f943c792036f85e756.jpg 017_td708_fullshow_ipv.00584--1f094717e46f21bb17c3c1eb08d9d150.jpg 018_td708_fullshow_ipv.00712--13f58eb1ef92eda106505c849ed03153.jpg 019_td708_fullshow_ipv.00775--c2a55fa082950646b1c01110951cf0c2.jpg 020_td708_fullshow_ipv.00783--f9593078a4144f72be8c21c485df29ae.jpg 021_td708_fullshow_ipv.00882--4dd15d5e3d396f4b5c4bbc0cae554624.jpg 022_td708_fullshow_ipv.00887--6a98185d01f569949105447035e45b30.jpg 024_td708_fullshow_ipv.01054--1d4c997acc00af606de2151aed91c71b.jpg 025_td708_fullshow_ipv.01062--6e85865718d5809c7911e92b136b64ba.jpg 026_td708_fullshow_ipv.01034--ddc9bb6ab00570ae1eaf7a55166dac19.jpg 027_td708_fullshow_ipv.01106--cb7b1353bd3c267bc9646ac9b6510196.jpg 028_td708_fullshow_ipv.01156--e1826377174a734cc168ee16fd2edd54.jpg 029_td708_fullshow_ipv.01208--ed804d1347b03509a2c915c9eef0208d.jpg 030_td708_fullshow_ipv.01265--5298325a5de142dd111d61a852046e9a.jpg 031_td708_fullshow_ipv.01291--f3c09fd67c5ad3810e1ca14a995fa06a.jpg 032_td708_fullshow_ipv.01364--f3ead001dc1915f6a08deab133b5f0d9.jpg 033_td708_fullshow_ipv.01393--fe35ccff13bb0b993bf3c42ab217abeb.jpg 034_td708_fullshow_ipv.01405--40c0ca813d09c3ea00ed93b440be9309.jpg 035_td708_fullshow_ipv.01421--faa1086fb4e4e2872eefda2a80149f2b.jpg 036_td708_fullshow_ipv.01450--19cc3f6fd8062ef9a8180f70a4994a0d.jpg 037_td708_fullshow_ipv.01453--bc81e776c6d4400f9b6a0503341a7a3d.jpg 038_td708_fullshow_ipv.01471--3332be17b4b9af5b2cd88fdefbee0fc7.jpg 039_td708_fullshow_ipv.01484--084bdae1a6ecdd222a4622d5e6cff90c.jpg 040_td708_fullshow_ipv.01494--545a04fe05cfdb0d41e2328a58071cc3.jpg 041_td708_fullshow_ipv.01493--dec57258c2f82f0fffa8d3c9091788dd.jpg 042_td708_fullshow_ipv.01538--04bcda3e9fa2724d8d2777e70f91a81d.jpg 043_td708_fullshow_ipv.01560--0818cc399542ea11aa0a2b0aa49d49f8.jpg 044_td708_fullshow_ipv.01602--1e7563c4c323af70128ffa8b07ba1a5d.jpg 045_td708_fullshow_ipv.01604--46047f8f8e2545ffe025a9f529399129.jpg 046_td708_fullshow_ipv.01613--fe5150a884db42034aa74730443d0330.jpg 047_td708_fullshow_ipv.01618--9ddfac0aa1532884d230c0ec5030edd7.jpg 048_td708_fullshow_ipv.01641--8a83e3a0aa44bd31599dd45615696347.jpg 049_td708_fullshow_ipv.01738--211785605fec6ea0a2a2940ef4da4cd4.jpg 052_td708_fullshow_ipv.01799--d349cef5b13ef1af06b9e04b891dcb3c.jpg 051_td708_fullshow_ipv.01772--67e7ede6d66d96513dc90d59bb5074d6.jpg 050_td708_fullshow_ipv.01765--f69dda1f5da175a4bb262f447581fe92.jpg 053_td708_fullshow_ipv.01801--ea4349f37d5a7ce5e7bb497646ebd2a9.jpg 054_td708_fullshow_ipv.01936--4c10702909ef6f23ab3d4aae01721152.jpg 055_td708_fullshow_ipv.01955--e244cd1625fa9e822ac11c85d7a9b1a7.jpg 056_td708_fullshow_ipv.01978--cf4a119ba44c5eecc2e645784118ddc4.jpg 057_td708_fullshow_ipv.02008--403f36ab551aa0bb738e6a23a0d3a043.jpg 058_td708_fullshow_ipv.02058--fb875529ccf8636962b8c4d3f453e793.jpg 059_td708_fullshow_ipv.02088--0e538f147118f58de13a53859d0c3c5b.jpg 060_td708_fullshow_ipv.02114--9448ef46ea477048e9379857d3735412.jpg 061_td708_fullshow_ipv.02139--6f249dcd98ef712e1543dc397ac81db8.jpg 063_td708_fullshow_ipv.02331--0bbf9c6b19aafdc693549c2a1a640ef1.jpg 064_td708_fullshow_ipv.02354--fbb28160630cc29243e4e0fa6d4632f8.jpg 065_td708_fullshow_ipv.02389--b6242ec3650a419408be69bcb7eb99da.jpg 066_td708_fullshow_ipv.02471--bbaa0596e120c2f29f7c738db85af9db.jpg 067_td708_fullshow_ipv.02517--a6ca8617667883dbf0f4aa186c29d815.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso